Endings And Beginnings
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: What if Myles hadn't interrupted Jack while he was talking to Sue? :)


It was Sue Thomas' last morning of work in D.C. During the past three years, Jack Hudson had developed a friendship with her. But during the past year, she had become more than a friend to him. _He loved her._ Seeing her leave was breaking his heart. He had cried the previous night, cried himself to sleep. But he knew what he had to do. He had to tell her how he felt about her before she left.

He walked into the office and was greeted by his best friend Bobby Manning in the hallway.

"Hey Jack," the Australian said with a smile, patting his best mate on the back.

Sue came around a corner.

"Hey," Jack smiled.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"You took the stairs?"

Sue was deaf. She took her service dog, Levi, everywhere with her. "We didn't have time to walk this morning. We needed some exercise."

"Oh, well I was actually wanting to talk to you."

"Really? About what?"

"About your leaving and moving and everything."

"I see. I…"

Jack gently touched her arm. "Before you say anything, could I just tell you what I was planning to tell you?"

Sue nodded. "Sure Jack."

Jack nodded. He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say. "I was up all night thinking about it and, well I didn't want you to go without you at least knowing what it was I was thinking."

Sue nodded.

"I understand that this is a great, **great** opportunity. And I would never want to stand in the way of your career advancement…" Jack bit his lips as they began to quiver. A lump rose to his throat.

Jack looked at the floor, hoping that Sue wouldn't notice his misty brown eyes. "But I want you to know that… I wish you weren't going. We're all going to miss you as a team."

Sue nodded.

Jack's voice broke as he looked directly into Sue's eyes and spoke to her. "I'm gonna miss you…" He took a pause to clear his throat or he knew he would start sobbing.

"Personally. I'm gonna miss you a lot."

Sue felt tears in her eyes as well. Seeing Jack hurting so much nearly broke her heart in two.

"I just wanted you to know that." He finished.

She looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Jack. Thank you for being honest with me."

He nodded. "Sue, I have one request. Will you listen to my offer?"

"Go ahead, Jack."

"Sue, I promise to be there for you whenever you need me, whether it you're here or in California, I'm only a phone call or an email away. I promise to love you as God loves us. When I look at you, I don't see someone who is deaf or has an altered way of living. I see someone who is beautiful, gifted, encouraging, gentle, someone who I…" His voice broke again and a lone tear rolled down his right cheek. "Someone who I need in my life. I know you see yourself sometimes as not as skilled or as capable as the rest of us, but your unique talents make you an extraordinary person. You're one of the most beautiful, remarkable people I've ever met. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to imagine my life without you…"

Sue gasped as Jack got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box.

"Susan Elizabeth Thomas, will you marry me and stay in D.C.?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh Jack, yes I'll marry you!"

He hugged her. "Then you're staying in D.C.? You're not leaving us?"

Sue chuckled a little. "Jack, I wasn't planning to leave."

"What?"

She pointed to the office. There hung a sign that read _Goodbye/Welcome Back Sue_.

He looked at her.

"I decided to stay." She smiled.

Jack grinned.

"I guess Lucy got here early and told everyone but you. There are things more important than a career advancement. And most of them are standing in this room. But my most important reason is standing beside me."

Jack smiled and gave her a side hug.

"Now what was it you were saying in the hallway about needing me and not being able to live without me?" she teased.

Jack smiled. "It was all true. Welcome back, Sue. Welcome back, Mrs. Hudson."

Sue smiled. "I always told Levi he needed a daddy. Now he's gonna finally get one."

Jack laughed and reached down to pet his fiancee's dog. "Welcome back to you too, Buddy."


End file.
